Dommages collatéraux
by Nuity
Summary: "La réalité entière s'effondrerait." "Et alors ?"


Bonjour. Ceci est ma piètre contribution au deuil collectif du TenRose. J'ai terriblement peur d'avoir échoué à accomplir autre chose que souiller ce ship magnifique. Je suis terriblement désolé.

Bonne lecture?

_x_

Le TARDIS est immense. Bien plus grand que ce qu'on peut penser en y entrant pour la première fois. Sa configuration change régulièrement, mais la plupart des salles restent les mêmes, et, au bout d'un couloir, on peut trouver une chambre qui correspond à un modèle ancien venu d'une planète disparue depuis longtemps – comme beaucoup d'autres. Le bois y est teinté de bleu et d'autres couleurs que les humains, incapables de percevoir, n'ont jamais nommées, et la dénomination de chambre est peut-être mal choisie : le seul endroit où l'on pourrait prétendre se reposer est une sorte d'alcôve dans le mur de droite, au milieu de la bibliothèque. Au contact du matériau dont elle est faite, des substances chimiques – difficilement supportables pour les humains, à peine perceptibles pour un Seigneur du Temps – s'en dégagent, censées procurer un sentiment de plénitude au-delà de l'imagination pour la personne qui les absorbe. La civilisation qui l'avait créée s'en servait pour accueillir les invités de marque dans les hôtels luxueux jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille commence à avoir des visions – hallucinations – en s'y installant et qu'une autre espèce assez agressive l'utilise pour envahir la planète. Il se souvient les avoir arrêtés, au prix d'une planète – encore une – et de la vie de la fille – encore une. _Dommages collatéraux._ Ni les premiers, ni les derniers – néanmoins gravés dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Comme tous les autres. La pièce est la seule chose qu'il a pu sauver d'un monde tout entier.

Les meubles sont couverts d'une fine couche de poussière, et ça pourrait bien faire l'éternité qu'il n'est pas venu ici, mais il n'accorde pas un regard à la chambre – pas même au miroir teinté d'une couleur impossible. Les volets s'ouvrent devant lui – leur texture boisée n'est qu'une illusion – mais même la terrasse qui éclate de lumière sous ses yeux n'attire pas son attention, faite de mille morceaux de quartz et de métaux de différents mondes, rendue symphonie de couleurs par la supernova juste devant.

Sa chaleur elle-même l'atteint à peine. Il a froid – froid comme il ne l'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Un froid qu'il ne devrait même pas ressentir, quand sa température corporelle est adaptée à une atmosphère à quinze degrés. Il devrait suer. Devrait étouffer. Tout ça lui échappe, pourtant. Absorbé par le bruit distinct de portes qui claquent, de murs qui tombent, en même temps que ses cœurs s'écrasent dans sa poitrine. Tout est si étrangement silencieux, alors même que le soleil en face de lui meurt, simplement pour deux minutes sur une plage en tant que vague hologramme. Egoïsme. Peut-être que l'amour a toujours rendu les gens égoïstes. Peut-être qu'il a eu raison de ne jamais croire que ce serait différent pour lui.

Il ne se rend même pas compte quand sa bouche s'ouvre et que de l'air s'en échappe. Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, il est en train de hurler au monde, dans le silence infini de l'espace et du temps, au visage d'une étoile agonisante.

Une étoile. Ce n'est même pas vivant.

Son nom résonne dans tous les recoins de l'univers, dans le cri inarticulé qui fait vibrer son être entier, alors que les larmes inexistantes dans ses yeux refusent de couler. Le seul arrêt qu'il s'autorisera. Le seul moment où ses cordes vocales produiront ce son-là. Où son propre nom se mêle avec celui d'une fleur meurtrière. Une seule éraflure sur une des épines et les muscles se figent lentement, en terminant par le cœur. La poésie est amère alors qu'elle s'inscrit sur le tissu de l'espace, que les mots se gravent dans son âme – en a-t-il seulement une ? Qu'est-ce qu'une âme, après tout ?

Ça n'a que peu d'importance.

Quand ses lèvres se refermèrent à nouveau, des taches dansent devant ses yeux comme un million de papillons ou de nanogènes ou les deux à la fois, et un flash éclate brusquement dans sa mémoire – _« Je vois tout ce qui était, ce qui est et ce qui pourrait être- » « C'est ce que je vois, tout le temps »_ – et il regrette de le percevoir encore. Tout ce qui pourrait être et qui ne sera jamais.

Le manuel du TARDIS est inutilement lourd dans ses mains. Inutilement pesant et écrasant. Inutile tout court. Les mots imprimés noir sur blanc lui hurlent ce qu'il ne veut pas savoir, et il hésite à peine avant de le jeter par-dessus le balcon. La fatalité va brûler avec sa dernière chance de dire adieu à la personne qui l'a sauvé. Peut-être lui offrira-t-elle une seconde ou deux en plus – tout et rien à la fois.

Les portes de faux bois claquent derrière lui quand il retourne à la salle de contrôle. Son vaisseau n'a jamais été aussi silencieux. C'est oppressant et presque invivable, toute la solitude qui parfume cette pièce, le manteau de Rose sur un des piliers qu'il n'ose même pas regarder. Il ne pourra pas le lui rendre.

_x_

La baie est étrangement plate. Etrangement vaste et ridicule à la fois. Il ne sent pas le sable sous ses pieds, bien sûr – mais peut le voir, mouillé. Il ne laissera jamais d'empreintes de pas ici. Pas de trace de lui – rien qu'un souvenir trop vivide dans la mémoire d'une famille. Une trace trop brûlante pour être oubliée. La même qui éclate ses cœurs à l'instant précis.

Il refuse de reconnaître ce qui peint son âme de mille couleurs quand il voit son visage. Ça fera peut-être trop mal s'il l'accepte, et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il l'a toujours tu. Nier est plus facile, et fuir, l'histoire de sa vie.

Les yeux de Rose, même embrumés par les larmes, sont toujours les mêmes. Peut-être gris ou bruns, il n'a jamais réussi à le déterminer, jamais vraiment essayé – toujours avec cet éclat aujourd'hui effacé.

Elle le questionne et il entend son cœur d'humaine se briser dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle parle. Les humains ont cette capacité formidable – guérir avec le temps.

« La réalité entière s'effondrerait.

\- Et alors ? »

Il sourit. Elle est belle, Rose Tyler.

« Où sommes-nous ? Où est-ce que la faille s'est ouverte ?

\- Nous sommes en Norvège. »

 _La Baie du Grand Méchant Loup._ Son rire est amer. Les coïncidences n'existent pas, et ces mots-là ont été dispersés par sa compagne dans tout l'espace et le temps pour la guider. Elle a pu tout voir. Ça aussi, probablement. Il repense aux larmes qu'il a vues par d'autres yeux, et à celle qu'il voit maintenant.

 _Docteur, je vous aime._

Oh, comme ses cœurs se percent. Ça fait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Elle sourit malgré tout. Brave Rose Tyler.

« … Je- »

Et tout disparaît.

Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser, face aux murs imperturbables du TARDIS, que ce sont des larmes qui trempent ses joues.

_x_

Le TARDIS est immense. Bien plus grand que ce qu'on peut penser en y entrant pour la première fois. Sa configuration change régulièrement, mais la plupart des salles restent les mêmes, et, au bout d'un couloir, on peut trouver une chambre qui correspond à un modèle ancien venu d'une planète disparue depuis longtemps – comme beaucoup d'autre. Le bois y est teinté de bleu et d'autres couleurs que les humains, incapables de percevoir, n'ont jamais nommées, et la dénomination de chambre est peut-être mal choisie : le seul endroit où l'on pourrait prétendre se reposer est une sorte d'alcôve dans le mur de droite, au milieu de la bibliothèque.

En ouvrant les volets du fond, on obtient une vue extraordinairement large sur l'espace, et la lumière des étoiles éclabousse et fait resplendir les pierres qui composent la terrasse.

Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il n'y reviendra pas.


End file.
